Truth or Dare
by Kamon24121
Summary: Some Truth or Dare fun :


Everyone stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Beck asked everyone.

Andre looked around at everyone and smiled.

Robbie looked at his two guy friends confused. "Huh?"

Cat giggled and Tori, Trina, and Jade looked confused aswell.

"Truth or Dare." Andre suggested.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Tori asked.

Jade raised her hand and gave a quick smile.

"Truth or Dare?" Beck asked her.

"Dare," she smiled.

Beck sighed. "Jade, I dare you to kiss-" he stopped midsentence and looked around.

"Cat." he blurted out before he could even realize what he'd just said.

Jade nodded and her smile faded as she scooted over towards Cat.

Cat didn't realize what was about to happen and when Jade came over she froze.

Cat freaked out and started wimpering and covered her eyes.

"Calm down Cat, he didn't ask us to make out or anything..." Jade tried to steady her and Cat finally opened her eyes.

Jade kissed her and Cat pulled away as soon as it was over. "Ew... I hate you, Beck." she complained and wiped her mouth like she'd gotten something on it and didn't have a napkin.

Beck shrugged and looked at Tori who sat next to Jade. "Truth or Dare."

Tori thought for a while and when she couldn't decide everyone's attention on her freaked her out a bit.

"Truth," Tori choked out and scooted away from both Cat and Jade.

"Have you ever slep with anyone?" Beck asked.

Jade laughed. "Wouldn't you want to know..."

Andre opened his eyes in shock and wondered if they ever even got that far.

Afterall they had been together for almost five years.

Beck glared over at his ex but didn't protest. "Well?"

Tori looked down at her feet. "Yes."

Everyone started yelling out surprised statements.

Cat yelled out what everyone was thinking. "Who?"

Tori groaned. "I don't even remember but it was some guy at my old High School."

She hid her face in her knees and sat in fetal position trying to calm herself down before her face got red from embarrassment.

Everyone looked at Tori like she was a totally different person now.

"You did-" Andre started to ask but just kept the thought to himself.

Tori looked up. "Do you guys really want to know?"

Everyone nodded and said the same old answer.

Tori sighed. "Okay, well it happened when I was a freshman. I was just fifteen and this senior asked me to prom. I said yes and when he showed up at my house he was so sweet and nice, I forgot all about what seniors do after prom. Anyway when we got in the limo whoever was driving pulled over, so it obviously wasn't an adult driver and he raped me."

Everyone looked at her in shock and Jade even sat in shock with her mouth open and for once felt a little sorry for Tori Vega.

"And I just let it happen because he was so strong and really I passed out for most of it because he gave me champane right when we got into the limo and had me drink so much of it that I barely remember leaving my house!" Tori told them and started shaking from the broken hole in her memory.

"I hate not remembering a single thing from that night..." she said and looked around at everyone's shocked and horrified faces. "This stays between us right? Because not even  
Trina or my parents know about this."

Jade was the first to nodd; she actually felt sorry for Tori and scooted close to give her a quick sorry hug.

After that everyone was going to look at her in a different way from now on.

Cat looked at Tori and freaked out because she just realized that she was next.

Reality set it, not that Tori's story wasn't reality but it was the past, and she gulped in fear of her truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare." Robbie asked Cat the words.

Everything inside Cat screamed for her to run and for some strange reason she just sat there and her voice rang out calmer than her body.

"Dare?" Cat blurted out.

Robbie looked as if he was thinking but everyone knew that this look was him acting like he was thinking.

"I dare you to make out with me." Robbie almost smiled.

Everyone saw this coming and looked away immediatly.

Cat sighed and scooted over to Robbie and made out with him for almost ten minutes.

His lips calmed her down and her lips seemed to feel safe and at home with his.

She smiled and they kept kissing and kissing and he played with her hair and she ruffled his.

Jade and Tori couldn't watch any longer but it was Andre and Beck who told the two to stop or get a room.

Cat giggled and went back to her spot on the floor next to Tori.

"Robbie, you're next..." said Jade.

"Oh God," he gulped and licked his lips nervously.

Jade just smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..." he closed his eyes like he was in the dark.

"I dare you to drink this," she said and pulled out two bottles from her bag.

Robbie caught it and without thinking, opened up the alcohol and took a long sip.

"There," he smiled and wiped his mouth.

He threw it back over to Jade and before she could take a sip Beck took it from her and took another long sip like Robbie did.

"Here you go," he handed her the bottle but wouldn't let go.

"Beck, this isn't funny," but she laughed saying so.

Andre took the bottle from them and took a long sip aswell and handed the bottle back to Jade and smiled. "Thanks."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Tori took it from Jade and smelled it. "Ew! What is this?"

Jade giggled. "Let's just say, it's not iced tea or champane."

Tori swatted the air to get the horrible smell away and handed Jade her bottle back.

Jade offered it to Cat and she just sat there with it in her lap.

Everyone stared at her for a while waiting for her to drink it and waiting to witness Cat do something well "not Cat" for once.

Cat looked up at the faces of her friends staring at her and watching her every move eventhough she'd been just sitting there the whole time.

"What?" Cat asked realizing everyone was looking at her.

Everyone looked at Jade not really knowing what to say.

"Drink it..." Jade told her and the guys looked at Jade like she was crazy.

If Cat was the way she was without alcohol, what would she be like with alcohol?

Everyone wondered about this for a moment and Cat finally lifted the bottle to her mouth.

Just when they thought she was finally going to take a sip, she stared at it like it was poisen.

She put her nose to the bottle and took a huge sniff and her nose scrunched up in discust.

"It smells awful," Cat complained and tried putting it down but Jade pushed it back up to her mouth.

Cat groaned and lifted the bottle to her mouth again and took a tiny sip and started coughing.

"More..." Jade said and forced the bottle to her mouth once more.

Cat closed her eyes and took a few more awful sips.

She finally opened them again and took the bottle away from her mouth slowly.

Robbie just stared at the bottle and groaned because he wanted to kiss her again and the alcohol wasn't helping in this situation.

Jade smiled and took the bottle. "Anyone want to have the rest?"

She took a sip and held out the bottle for whoever wanted to have the last few sips.

Tori sighed, reached over and took it and drank all the rest that was in the bottle.

"Wow," Jade clapped her hands. "I'm impressed Vega."

Tori shot her hands up in the air and started screaming excitedly.

Everyone tried to calm her down but she wouldn't shut up.

"I have a feeling she has no idea what's going on right now," Jade sighed with a frown and tried to force Tori's hands back down to the rest of her body remembering what Tori said about her first horrible prom night with that bastard of a senior who took advantage of her and got her drunk.

"Hey," Cat took the bottle and placed it in the center. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone actually liked the idea but it probably wasn't going to end well with all of the alcohol that they had just drank.


End file.
